


Meeting of Kin

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dain cares about what happens in his family his cousins included, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for Bagginshield Alphabet's free day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Another for Bagginshield Alphabet's free day.

At the sound of raised voices, Bilbo looks up from the book he had found among the traders that had come to the Mountain in hopes of selling their goods to the Dwarves now inhabiting Erebor once more. Really some interesting little trinkets they had.

The doors of his quarters burst open as a burly greying auburn haired Dwarf who was certainly not Glóin came in followed by two Princelings and one Thorin on crutches.

“Sorry Bilbo! We couldn’t -”

“Stop him. Once he found out you were still here -”

“I apologize for the interruption, Master Baggins, but my Cousin, Dáin, wished to meet you once he heard you were still in the Mountain.”

“Ah…”

Thorin’s voice cuts across the babbling of his nephews as the other Dwarf looks on calmly in what he hopes is amusement. And not secretly plotting anyone’s death.

That calm gaze turns on him and he is pinned in place by it, book laying forgotten on his lap.

“So this is the little Halfling, I have heard so much about. Especially where the Arkenstone is concerned.”

“I would prefer to be called, ‘Hobbit’, thank you very much.”

“Indeed.”

The other three Durins narrow their eyes at the Dwarf Lord as he in turns watches him where he sits calmly. Kili sighs loudly and takes a hold of the older Dwarf’s sleeve before it is wrenched away from his grasp.

“C’mon now, Cousin, you have seen our Hobbit. Now let’s leave him be for now.”

Dáin snorts and shakes his head, his eyes never once leaving his.

“I don’t think so, little Cousin ‘o mine. Let me have a moment alone with him, I’d like to speak to him.”

He watches as Thorin looks between them before turning to the other Dwarf Lord.

“Dáin…”

 

Dáin snorts at him and finally that strange calm gaze turns from him to the King.

“I’m not gonna do anythin’ to him, Thorin. Of all the Dwarves here, outside ‘o your Company, I’m fairly certain ya can trust me not to harm your little Hobbit. ‘Sides he could probably outwit me if he so wished.”

“Dáin…”

He watches as for a moment anger lights up that calm gaze.

“Really now. Don’t make me call the guards on ye and the boys then for that ol’ healer of yours as well. You lot should really be in your beds like good little hurt Dwarflings.”

“If you hurt him…”

“Yes, yes, you’ll have my beard and then some. Really now. Get some new threats while ya rest, Cousin.”

Grumbling Thorin allows his nephews to escort him from the room as he watches the three of them leave him alone with Dáin. Once the door closes that calm gaze returns to him and he stiffens.

“You should know that I am armed, if you decide to do anything.”

Something like anger, sorrow, and amusement breaks that calm gaze as the Lord’s eyes find his little Elven sword while he chuckles loudly.

“Really now. And what do ye plan to do with it, poke at my armor with it? ‘Sides my trusty hammer would take ye down before that puny thing would get to me.”

The Dwarf moves calmly towards him until he’s leaning against the side of his chair, looking down at him.

“I’m not here to hurt ye, little laddie. I simply wanted to meet the creature that has both stolen my Cousin’s heart and already broken it once. I think that you had a good idea of what you wanted to do with the Arkenstone, but ye went about it all wrong. So let me tell ye this. Are ya listening?”

He nods dumbly, wondering just what the heck the Dwarven Lord meant that he had stolen Thorin’s heart and broke it with the issue of the Arkenstone.

“Great. Now listen good. Don’t break his heart again, or I’ll be coming back to this damnable Mountain to deal with ye. That is if Dís doesn’t get to ye before I can. Ye got me?”

He nods again, his mind still reeling from the fact that Thorin apparently had feelings for him and his Cousin had come here, concerned about his family, friend, and King. Dáin straightens with a small grin and a nod.

“Right then. Good. Now I’m off to see Balin.”

He heads for the door and chuckles at the Princelings groaning on the floor at his feet before picking them up by their shirt collars, then grinned at his bemused King.

“I’ll see to you later, Cousin. But really now first to bed with ye lads. Stubborn Dwarflings…”

Thorin watches them leave before turning to look at him.

“Are you well, Bilbo? Do I need to discipline Dáin for what he might have said too?”

He shakes his head, his eyes wide on the Dwarf King.

“No, no need for that. Only what did he mean by I had stolen your heart?”


End file.
